


Echoes of an Archangel

by SigynNightmare



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: When Gabriel died,The Apocalypse finally came.
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Gabriel (Supernatural) & Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Echoes of an Archangel

_When Gabriel died…_

Michael screamed; rage and sorrow flowing in waves from him as he let _The Flow_ free in heaven. Shaking the Silver City to the ground. Making every angel in existence fall to their knees as they remembered why he was Heaven’s General. Why he was their Father’s Sword. 

He called for War and Heaven responded. 

The Apocalypse would happen. Yes. But this time, he would unleash all the fury and misery he had been holding back. Earth would not survive his wrath; nor would Lucifer. 

_When Gabriel died…_

Raphael cried for the first time in milenia; the cold exterior he had built to afront what was going to come, melted, fading away until only remained a hurt and broken archangel. He was meant to heal, never hurt. But that means he had no say into what happened in the Silver City. 

He had to watch in silence as her brothers destroyed each other. 

And it all would happen again. 

So he cried, knowing this time was The End. 

So he cried, knowing their Father didn’t care about them. 

But he smiled between the tears because one way or another this would end up shortly. 

_When Gabriel died…_

Lucifer felt numb; it was all numb. No pleasure, no pain. Nothing. Just a terrible void. 

He heard Michael scream and laughed. He laughed because he couldn’t cry. But the sound that left his lips was broken and pitiful as he kneeled in harmony with the Silver City, he looked up and smiled so big that it hurt. 

He kneeled at his fallen brother’s side as he awaited for the end to come. 

Michael would come for him, yes. 

But not because his twin was following their Father’s script, no. 

This was because Michael loved Gabriel. 

He loved Gabriel so much that he was willing to break apart the chains that held him on the Silver City, shook the pressure of their Father’s wishes and rebelled against the Throne, taking Heaven by force before deciding to destroy everything.

Lucifer laughed because he hated Gabriel so much for being what finally broke Michael. 

Lucifer laughed because killing Gabriel had made him the monster he had always been afraid of becoming, 

_When Gabriel died…_

Loki closed his eyes, mourning for his other half. 

“Soon,” He whispered, holding a little golden feather against his chest. 

War would come and with it Ragnarok. 

_His Ragnarok_ , no matter what the angels may think. Because he was the one who held Gabriel after he ran away and allowed him to fall in love with humanity, selfishly, cruelly, even when he knew how it would end.

Gabriel became Loki and with his death, the end of the world came. 

And he stood in the sides to watch as Gabriel, mourning for a family too broken to be fixed. 

They were, after all, two sides of the same cursed coin.

_When Gabriel died…_

Humanity cried blood.

And the Winchesters faced for the first time the futility of their own nature. Because what’s humanity to Celestials? Not even bugs in comparison. So pitiful and weak, trapped in their own self-centeredness to notice that they never stood a chance. 

Fear and desperation crawled into their hearts as they turned to each other. 

_When Gabriel died…._

Castel kneeled. 

Forced as it may be, but he kneeled under Michael’s wrathful eyes.

Heknelt and vowed to serve as the soldier he was born to be.

_When Gabriel died…_

Fate closed his book, the story had already concluded. 

_When Gabriel died…_

God felt the echoes of a universe being destroyed. 

And he let a lonely tear fall from his eyes, he mourned from the incountable lives that were going to be lost. But his mourning didn’t last. He had so many new worlds and universes to finish, including the one he was currently in.

“Father?” A little fledgling ask with an innocent curiosity, tugging his robe. “What’s that?”

God looks down and smiles, “This is called a tear, my little messenger. It’s a form that we have to express strong emotions like pain or joy…”


End file.
